All I Want For Christmas
by o.ForeverYoung.o
Summary: Just a little song fic I wrote for this special holiday! Major HouseCam fluff and kinda ooc…please don’t say I didn’t warn you heh! Merry Christmas!


_**All I Want For Christmas!**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'House M.D' or Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas Is you'_

_**A/N:** Just a little song fic I wrote for this special holiday! Major House/Cam fluff…please don't say I didn't warn you! Merry Christmas and enjoy! _

__

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you;**_

_A tree! _That's defiantly what she needed to make her place feel more like Christmas thought Allison Cameron as she made her way curiously towards the door "Oh God!" she let out an audible gasp as she identified the person on the opposite side of the threshold.

"What did I tell you about comparing me to God?" he paused, curiously trying to poke his head through the door "look I'm flattered but weather you believe in him or not I don't want to get on his badside so you had better call me Greg!"

She struggled to get her voice under control, and think of a decent reply, "House wha…what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I'll explain that when I work that out for myself but in the mean time could you let me in? I'm getting crazy looks from your neighbors and I'm cold," he pleaded.

Cameron reluctantly moved out of the way just enough to admit him. As House pushed past her his skin lightly grazed hers and his breath got caught in his throat. _Shit!_ he thought.

"So…" started Cameron as she closed the door behind him "You just in the neighborhood?"

"No."

"You going to tell me why you're here then? At…" she paused to check her watch "ten minutes to midnight...on Christmas eve?" asked Cameron returning from the door. Something told her that he wasn't going to spill too easily.

"No" he repeated looking curiously around her place.

"Why?" Cameron was now starting to get annoyed. The last thing she needed tonight was one of House's games.

"Because" he paused to pick up one of Cameron's numerous books. His raised a brow to read the title "My leg hurts!"

"Then sit down or leave!"

"No!"

"Look House I'm really not in the mood for this tonight so you can tell me why you're here or you can leave take your pick" she concluded walking towards him "have you been drinking?" she asked, smelling the air around her.

"Maybe!"

She gave no reply so he continued "Ok maybe I have and maybe that's the reason I'm here but I knew I had to come!"

"House what are…"

"Please just let me talk" he injected "Well Stacy came to my place tonight…" As soon as the words left House's mouth and saw Cameron's pain he immediately wished that he could reach into the air and pull them back. Well there was no going back now so he refused to look at her while he continued "And well she told me that it was over between her and Mark and that she wanted to be with me…And well of course I was happy. The only thing I have thought about for the past few months is getting her back…well anyway I'm getting of track I tend to do that seeing as how I'm such a big talker and all…right off track again…so then she kissed me and…"

"House!" Cameron gasped out with big, pleading eyes, fighting back a tear that threatened to wash over her like the snow merely meters away on the other side of the door "I get it ok? Just please Stop! I cant take it anymore!"

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
**_

It was her tone that caught House, it's mournful, hopeless depression causing him to pause. He watched on in pain at a complete loss of what to say or do as Allison bit her bottom lip and lowered her head as a long, dark curl fell over her face. To House she had never looked more sweet or vulnerable as she stood there, facing the carpet, shivering. She was in pain and all he could do was watch her. All he wanted to do was pull her tiny frame into his arms to protect her and let her know that everything would be ok but he just couldn't bring his selfish ass to do it. His pride wouldn't let him.

_God is this what they call pain?_ House thought to himself as he watched her. Of course he knew what pain was. Hell he had lived with constant pain everyday for the past five and a half years. But this was a different kind of pain. A pain that couldn't be eased by viccoden or alcohol. It could only be taken away by…

"Please" Cameron's voice cut through the silence, ragged and soft. A hint of desperation init "just leave" she concluded turning on her slipper's heal away from his crystal blue eyes. She couldn't stand seeing the pain in them "Please House I really don't want you here! Not tonight!" She choked on her own words, and had to suppress her tears. She knew that what had come out hadn't been true, she just couldn't take this now, not tonight.

_**I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
**_

"But isn't today like some sort of day that you people make a big deal of" he paused to think "Hallmark really benefits from it…um…Valentines Day?" he asked "No…that's not it! it's the one where annoying carolers keep me awake all night singing those songs about animals with big, red noses and the one that mocks my name…um…that's it…'Up on the _house_top'! If I remember correctly you mocked me with this holiday last year. Do you remember your 'candy cane' remark?" A shiver went all the way down Allison's spine as she felt him walking…or limping rather closer towards her back "what was that you said?" he paused finding his right Cameron voice "but but its Christmas and…That's it its Christmas!" pronounced House loudly and proudly "You cant be alone on Christmas."

_**I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you**_

House rested his hand on Cameron's shoulder, and she fought every instinct not to lean back into it, to seek the comfort it could provide. And House was fighting every instinct not to pull her back into his arms. She refused to turn around. Despite what she had said before, she couldn't face him now. Her strength had left her. She tried to tense her muscles, and when this didn't work, she snapped, "Well if nobody can be alone on Christmas then you had better not keep Stacy waiting!"

"Will you just listen please?" He said simply, his voice just behind her left ear. His hand still rested by her neck, and she made a half attempt to shrug it off.

The heavy warmth lifted from her shoulder; she heard heavy footsteps as well as the loud thumping of his cane and hung her head, knowing that he was now standing in front of her, and not willing to look him in the face just yet, "Go away." She pleaded.

House lowered his face to hers and used his cane under her chin, slowly raising it so that his eyes were level with her own. She clenched her eyes shut, unwilling to face the truth, "Allison" he whispered slowly; her eyes hesitantly fluttered open without her consent, and immediately she was mesmerized. Those eyes! A single tear fell from the corner of Cameron's eye, tracing its way down her porcelain cheek.

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
**_

Tenderly, House lowered his cane and wiped it away with his thumb, "Cameron" Allison felt his heart rate begin to rise. He was uncomfortable which in a way, worried Cameron about the next thing to come out of House's mouth. "You don't understand," he mumbled, clenching his cane agitatedly in his hands.

"Then _make_ me understand. Tell me the _whole_ truth." she tried to look him earnestly in the eyes, but he dodged her glance.

"I—I can't!" he mumbled again. He desperately tried to block out all that was happening around him. He wished he was home with yet another glass of scotch. Well actually the scotch may have been the reason he was standing in her living room feeling this uncomfortable to begin with. Why the hell had he come here anyway? Well he did know but he didn't want her to know. _Couldn't _let her know. What would she think of him?

"Please…" She gulped and bit her lip, as the tears began to fall more freely from her eyes, "I _need _to know!"

_**I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click  
**_

Her words hypnotized and danced through him, coaxing out from within him something he had tried hard to repress. How did she do that? He never let anyone in. How the hell did she break down his strong walls with one little sexy smile, painful tear or flick of her gorgeous hair?

With that thought House drew a hesitant breath, "Well as I was saying…" he paused looking rather uncomfortable "when Stacy came to my place tonight and started to kiss me…" House's breath got caught in is throat as he watched as Allison dropped her head again "But…" he smiled "even though she was there kissing me I couldn't get you out of my head" he finished.

Allison opened and shut her mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say or do. Finally she mumbled "not even _you_ should joke about that kind of thing House" her eyes full of pain.

"Hey…" he persisted "its true! It's _you_ I want Cameron _not _her!"

"House, I—"

"Don't—" He stopped her, holding a finger up to her lips, "don't protest this."

_**'Cuz I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do, baby  
all I want for Christmas is you**_

Her mouth clapped shut, and she lowered her eyes, embarrassed and ashamed. She couldn't prevent the tears from falling. They trailed down her cheeks like morning dew on the petal of a rose, collecting on her chin and falling to the floor. Silent sobs streamed through her body.

"Allison" The pained voice recaptured her attention, but she refused to raise her head; to admit what she still was reluctant to believe. She felt his arms encircle her waist, and pull her closer to his own body. She couldn't resist it, didn't want to. Instead she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. His warmth engulfed her like a quilted blanket on a frosty winter night, refueling her emotionally exhausted body.

_**All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of childrens' laughter fills the air**_

It amazed House how effortless she fell into his arms "So," He said, seriously, with all the hope and devotion he possessed shining out through his perfect eyes; she caught her breath, "What do you say? Will you give an old cripple a shot?"

Even before he completed the question, she had known what her answer would be. She knew what it would be for over a year now. Smiling, she asked him in return, "Can you help me find a tree?"

His mouth curved upwards, his eyebrow quirked, and he blinked a moment at her answer, "Don't push it!" he smiled warningly.

"It's ok," She reached up, hesitantly, to place her hands around his neck, "I'll take what I can get."

_**And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_**Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly**_

The reaction was instantaneous; House's arms engulfed her as he placed his head in the crook of her neck, happy beyond belief (not that he would ever let on).

He looked into her eyes and as if he couldn't control himself any longer and bent down slowly ready to capture her lips under his. Their lips were millimeters apart. He could feel her labored breath on his skin and it drove him insane. Just as their lips were closing together to make up that tiny speck of room a loud beeping cut through the silence. House silently cursed the electronic device as both he and Cameron turned their heads to her clock to notice that the time was in fact twelve midnight. he returned his attention to her, leaning his forehead against hers as he panted against her mouth "Merry Christmas!"

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for**_

_**I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door**_

And with that Allison wrapped her tiny arms around House's neck and pulled him to her lips. She coiled her fingers in his scruffy, brown hair as he ditched his cane, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was glad he moved his arms because she could feel herself melting. The kiss started slow and soft until House licked at her bottom lip and began tracing it with his tongue begging to deepen it. She obliged, and he slid his tongue deep into her mouth pulling the two closer together. Everything they had both been fighting for the past year all exploded in one breathtaking kiss.

_**  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

Cameron backed him up against the wall, mumbling against his lips. The moment she had been dreaming about for over a year now was finally happening. House on the other hand didn't know if he were overwhelmed or stunned. _Was this actually happening?_ he thought to himself _or is it another dream?_ Scared that this was just a dream due to the large amount of alcohol he had consumed earlier and that he would wake up alone in his empty apartment he pulled back and heard Allison let out a small whine as he did so. This telling him that this _wasn't_ in fact a dream. His lips twitched upwards as he laughed at the look she was giving him. It was the look of a small child that had woken the next morning to find no presents under the tree.

"Why'd you stop?" she whispered with labored breath.

"Thought I'd give you a chance to catch your breath," he smiled as he traced her cheekbone with his thumb.

"It's caught," she replied quickly and pulled him into another kiss.

_**All I want for Christmas is you…**_


End file.
